<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Dreams - DNF Fanfic by ALemonboyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891907">Lost Dreams - DNF Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALemonboyy/pseuds/ALemonboyy'>ALemonboyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, DNF, Fanfic, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Knight!George, M/M, Minecraft, Orphanage, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, cottage, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, king!Dream, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALemonboyy/pseuds/ALemonboyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay, the overprotected prince of Taphomyth has never been outside the castle walls.  George a simple guard protecting the faceless prince till his last breath.  What happens when George catches Clay trying to escape the Palace?</p><p>This is my first AO3 fanfic lol, sorry if I don't understand most of the lil things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay wandered around the palace, memorizing the guard's movements as he entered certain rooms, how they handled certain situations, and how he could escape them without getting caught.  He wandered up and down the halls and, with no trouble at all, had found the guard's main place to stay.  He scouted the newer guards and anticipated which ones could be easily..... manipulated.  As Prince, he kept his head up and made sure not to look at anyone directly to not make anyone suspicious.  Many people looked at him with a questionable face but the older guards went down on their knees.</p><p>"Welcome to our small tower, my prince," upon hearing that Clay was the prince all of the guards immediately dropped to their knees and bowed, "I'm sorry my prince, these men are new and don't understand that you walk around with a mask in the palace.  If you were to spare them from punishment for not bowing it would be greatly appreciated." The guard was slightly trembling, Clay's mother was very strict when it came to him.  Clay himself didn't care for the guards bowing though.</p><p>"It is fine, my mother isn't here so I won't be enforcing ridiculous rules.  May I ask how well the new guards are? Surely the first few days are tough, you ought to teach them well okay?" Clay smiled at them, it wasn't like they could see it though.  His face was always covered by a mask, as his mother permitted. The mask itself was light grey with gold designs laced into it, along with a one-way veil to cover his eyes.  The mask itself was a true beauty, no one could replicate its beauty, no one in their right mind would be able to not recognize it as the princes.  </p><p>"The new guards will soon be ready to serve you and her highness to the fullest of their lives. Do not worry my prince, we will train them to be the best in the land." The guard had a confident tone in his voice.  He was obviously smiling, to Clay it was annoying.  Clay wanted to get out, he was surrounded by too many people, his stomach started feeling sick.  </p><p>"Well I believe in that, I should get goi-"  Clay couldn't finish his sentence as a new guard lunged at him.  Within a second Clay had jumped up and kicked the perpetrator in the face.  Because of this the guards had detained the guy and dragged him out of the palace, Clay knew the man would probably get the death penalty. but he didn't care.  "Well I hope you teach your guards not to mess with me too, I may not enforce my mother's rules but I will if they involve something like this. Now if you don't mind I will take my leave."  Clay walked out of the small tower and walked calmly as far from anyone he can, he only knew of one place untouched by people in the castle.  A small pond at the farthest corner of the palace walls, he quickly ran there before anyone tried to look for him.</p><p> </p><p>-------George-------</p><p>As prince clay walked out George couldn't stop staring at him. 'why would someone so athletic and fit need to be protected so heavily-' While wandering through these thoughts he didn't realize that everyone had started packing up to learn the rules and train.  He was suddenly pushed from his kneeling position to layin on the floor.  He heard a familiar laugh over his shoulder.  </p><p>"Haha Nick, just laugh it up why don't ya?" George chuckled along with his friend and got up. </p><p>"Dude you were completely eyeing the prince down, I bet you got lost in his eyes- oh wait they were covered." Nick rested his hand on his cheek and started to think, "ok I guess he <em>was</em> pretty hot, even with his face being covered.  God George, you're such a simp, I bet you didn't even hear what we are supposed to be getting ready for huh?" Nick was just cackling at George now. </p><p>"Please put this behind us now, what are we doing." George opened his locker and started taking things out</p><p>"Ah we are going to train at the field, It's supposed to be really hot out today though so we don't have to bring anything heavy or metal." Nick was ready to leave, he leaned his back against his locker door and patiently waited for George while cracking small jokes every now and then. "oh also, since you weren't paying attention...... I will have to explain the rules to you when we start walking."</p><p>George hummed in response, his hands quickly grabbed what he thought was necessary for today's training.</p><p>----------</p><p>Two months into guard training and it was over for the top 10 already.  The top 10 trainees are immediately transferred to become an actual guard, among those were George, Nick, and their newest friend Darryl.  Now that they were 'real' guards they can try to get ranked.   The ranking system for guards was simple, there is an officer from every rank and you have to fight them until you lose to one of them, the one you lose first to will be your rank.  Luckily since there are only 4 divisions only 40 people have to fight, which means this event will probably only last for around 2-3 days rather than a full week. George was number 35 of 40, he was most likely going to have to fight near the end of the 2nd day or beginning of the 3rd.  But then again that was only for the newbies, some older guards go to rank up from their current one, but those happen after are the new guards.</p><p>"Ughhh, I got number 20.  This means I'm gonna fight today huh?" Nick was complaining, he really didn't want to find out what rank he was.</p><p>"Stop being a muffin-head about this Nick, it could be worse!"  Darryl had gotten number 5, he was terrified to among the first.  George laughed at their unfortunate situation, it was honestly the most entertainment he will be getting for a while.  He wasn't overconfident or anything but George knew that all of his friends will be able to get into one of the top 5 ranks, they were all confident in this.   Unfortunately though,  the higher rank you are the busier you are.  </p><p>The days went by slowly, they had all cheered for Darryl the first few rounds, he made it to rank 4.  Next was some random kid, who didn't make it far at all. The whole gang stayed to cheer on the rest of the contestants, fortunately for Nick, it got dark around number 18 and he would fight on the second day.  But also unfortunately for Nick, he would be one of the first for the day tomorrow.</p><p>The next day was more boring than the last, Nick had gotten 5th rank because the guard he fought was hot, Nick wouldn't stop flirting with him.  Nick decided it was a good idea to get on the same rank as him and annoy him more.  </p><p>"Hey, guys! You know that guy I fought? His name is Karl and I think I'm in love- please don't ignore meeee!" Nick whined while George and Darryl laughed at him.  "Since we still have a long while before George will go on do you wanna get burgers? I heard they are selling some at the front of the castle today!" It was this moment when they all realized how hungry they actually were, "OK I can hear your stomach BEGGING us to feed them, let's go!" With that being said, they all agreed to start venturing to wherever the burgers were.</p><p>After wandering for 3 minutes they found the burger stand just outside the walls, many others had heard of the treat and decided to look for it too. There was a small line in front of it though.  They got in line and waited.......waited ............................ waited................. it felt like the line wasn't moving in the slightest.  The boys were hungry and began considering just going to the main kitchen and eating whatever healthy meal they had prepared for the knights that day.  </p><p>"The quest to get rid of our hunger continues.... we have been searching the grounds for days? weeks? we fear for we do not kno-" "Oh my fucking god shut up Nick-" "HEY LANGUAGE"  The boys all looked at each other and started laughing their asses off.  Nothing about this moment was funny but they believed it was.</p><p>"OK for real where are we?" Nick scratched the side of his head while looking at their surrounding area.<br/>
"I have no clue, I think we're lost in the garden areas. Look at the flowers over there!" Darryl pointed out, George couldn't see much(the flowers were yellow).<br/>
"I think you seem to have forgotten I'm colourblind Darryl, I can't see what flowers your pointing at!"<br/>
"God! Goggy we need to get you some of those cool Colourblind glasses before you go and beat the headmaster." Nick said with his chest puffed out imitating their head guard.<br/>
"What makes you think I will make it past Rank 2? I would never be able to go against the headmaster!"</p><p>The boys continued wandering and somehow got out of the maze of flowers way later in the day.  The sun was beginning to set and George started running to see if he would compete tomorrow or today.  As they made it to the rings they heard on a loudspeaker, "Number 37 please come to determine your ranking."  They all made it just in time for George to rest and he was just after number 37!</p><p>"Aww fuck I'm next, quick Nick I'm gonna need you to get me something to eat, and Darryl can you get me water while I get my sword?"<br/>
"What are we? Your henchmen?" Nick mocked back at him but left to get food anyway, they were all hungry from wandering through the gardens.  George went around the back of the towers for his sword, it was engraved with gold lace and a white hilt, the sword was used so much that the grip had a thumb mark from where George kept his hand.</p><p>He saw Nick and Darryl chowing down on the food and water, he joined them so he could enjoy his meal instead of stuffing it down his face two seconds before his round.  They watched as number 37 managed to make it to rank 3.  </p><p>"Hey he's pretty hot do you think we can make him our friend? Y'know since we all ranked pretty high?" Nick asked while eating,<br/>
"That's gross Nick, finish your food before speaking.  You practically spitting that salad into my eyes!" Darryl hated it when Nick did that.<br/>
"Oh yeah? can't stop me darRyL-"<br/>
"Would number 38 please come up to the ring."</p><p>Nick Slapped George's ass, "GO YOU GOT THIS DUDE, ILL KISS YOU IF YOU MAKE IT TO THE TOP 3," Nick said that loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone stared at him but he didn't care in the slightest.<br/>
"I believe I you buddy," Darryl gave a small pat to George on the back and gave him a thumbs up.  George was gonna try his hardest to get a good rank.</p><p>George got ready in the ring as the first rank officer came up, then the next..... then the next.... there are a total of 20 ranks to get, each one harder than the last.  Most people made it to Rank 13 or under for their first time, anything above was unexpected but cool nonetheless.  George battles just kept going on, he managed to make it to rank 8 before asking for a quick break.  </p><p>'I'm so tired Jesus fucking christ-" "Language" "yeah yeah, I'm tired and need water gimme please-"<br/>
"George calm down I'll give you your water-" George snatched the water from Darryl and chugs it down.<br/>
"I'm sorry Darryl I'm so thirsty- I need to breathe for a sec."</p><p>Nick and Darryl sat there in front of their friend fanning him with some of the plastic plates handed out, George cooled down as number 29 went for a while for him instead.  During this time George relaxed a bit watching the people around, unlike most people he just went straight into a new rank after finishing one, most people took breaks in-between.  George wanted this over with so he did as many as he could before he got tired.  Watching others fight was so much easier than actually fighting.  </p><p>George had recovered enough energy to go back to fighting, the sun had set but they wanted to finish since it was only George and number 40 left.  They pulled out a second ring to start number 40's fights next to Georges.</p><p>George breezed through ranks 8-4, this was the harder part for him.  He was happy just stopping here but he also wanted to see how far he could get.  As the 3rd rank Officer came up George knew he would have a hard time, the guy didn't use a sword but an axe, and George could tell this man was very experienced, like a LOT.  And yes, George had a very hard time keeping up with this man, his speed and the axe genuinely gave him a hard time, he was hit on the side harshly but managed to win.  At this point George had a large bruise burning into his side, Darryl suggested just dealing with it and getting to a medic instead of harming himself more.  George didn't give up though, after all, what could a bruise do?</p><p>George put some numbing spray(approved by the doctor so he wasn't technically cheating) and he decided to go on until he loses.  The headmaster looked at him with interest, Georges determination to go on reminded him of his younger days.</p><p>George had an even harder time with the second rank officer, this officer had managed to knock George onto his feet multiple times, and had torn some areas of Georges's shirt. Due to the guard slipping one piece of fabric he cut from Georges's shirt. It was truly tragic. (And totally not for plot convenience)</p><p>The headmaster clapped his hands, "Well then... George wasn't it? here is my proposition. I won't fight you, I can only train nowadays, but I can offer you a position higher than any guard has ever gotten before.  If you accept then that would be it, you have beaten all my men and proved yourself well, so? Do you accept my offer?"</p><p>George stood there catching his breath before getting on his knees and bowing, "It would mean the world, yes I do accept."<br/>
"Well then let me explain this later, it is late and everyone has finished their exams.  You may all be released and you may all go to the doors to rest, George I wish to see you first thing in the morning." With that, he waved his hand and left.</p><p>Nick, Darryl, and many other guards rushed up to George and gave him a group hug.  Everyone was smiling and excited.</p><p>This was only the beginning though, George and Clay's story hasn't even started yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHHHH My first Fanfic on AO3, I hope you all like it. this was really fun to make and the next chapter will be out in around 1-2 weeks from now :D <br/>It's currently 3 am so you can tell I got a little lazy towards the end but oh well, have a good day and I love you &lt;33 Drink water</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Clay finally meet properly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO Ok so, I need to nerf George a little in the next few chapters(not this one).  I kinda accidentally made him a Gary Stu.  Also, I swear the interesting parts of the fanfic are coming up, now that I have the backstory/foundation I can do what I want to do with the storyline.  I'll update as soon as I can, I got writer's block once I was close to the end of this last chapter and I procrastinated for too long. sorry for the wait :D have fun reading and drink water Ily</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after the Rankings event the guards were allowed a night off, so what do a bunch of 20-40 year-olds do when they work in such an environment? They decide to drink and party until they drop... Literally.  </p>
<p>During this Nick, Darryl, and George had made more friends in their divisions, but by the time morning comes they will probably forget their names anyway.  The party wasn’t very loud but everyone had fun drinking, playing games…. Playing drinking games and dancing to the musician’s upbeat music. </p>
<p>As the night died down Darryl was the first to leave but ended up passing out at the door of the building instead of making it back home. After seeing his passed out friend Nick said he would get Bad home.  Nick had been flirting with his rank officer again, who they found out was named Karl, he decided to also take Karl with him so they could chat easier without the loud music blaring into their ears.</p>
<p>As the night kept going on and more drinks were being passed around George finally decided that he should go home, unfortunately, he was so drunk he didn’t actually realize he was lost in the gardens again.  George kept wandering for what felt like hours, which was probably only around 30 minutes, and he managed to find the edge of the gardens.  When he finally regained composure he slapped himself in the face as hard as he could in an attempt to sober up faster. </p>
<p>“Ughh, where am I?” George started taking in his surroundings so he could figure out where he was.  “I’m in those fucking gardens again aren’t I? Jesus fucking christ how the hell do I get back.” He kicked the ground in frustration before looking around again and noticing the small amount of light coming from the corner of his eye. ‘I bet that is the castle’</p>
<p>Navigating through the gardens is hard enough throughout the day, but when it's pitch black out it gets a whole lot worse.  George couldn’t see anything in front of him and kept bumping into walls, rose lanes, and other various plants surrounding the area.  The small light had gotten closer and brighter, soon he managed to get to a pond.  </p>
<p>George never knew there was a pond in this palace, no one had ever mentioned it so he assumed it wasn’t a thing they had.  He walked up to the pond and touched the water, there were lights at the bottom that illuminated the swimming fish.  As the fish swam his mind started to wander a bit.  It was a crazy night, he was thinking about his win over the second rank officer. If he didn’t slip George would have definitely lost.</p>
<p>Just then a figure emerged from the water below him, George yelped and backed away from the pond, the tall figure didn’t seem to notice him, until they came out of the water fully. </p>
<p>“Ahh! I’m so sorry-!” George turned away as fast as he could, he saw that the man was completely naked.  The man was built well, had soft abs, and could absolutely crush George if they wanted t- George’s mind began to wander as he remembered what the man’s body looked like before he realized how bad the situation was.</p>
<p>“Ah- I-i’m sorry I didn’t know there was a pond here a-and I uh…. I need help getting out of here, I-if you don’t mind that is..” George’s voice got quieter with every word until all that could be heard was a small mumble...</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah I can take you back. As long as you don’t tell anyone about this place I’ll help you. Deal?” The person asked, “Also I’ve finished changing you can turn around.” <br/>“O-okay, uhm Don’t worry, even if I wanted to tell someone I wouldn’t know how to get back here.”  George turned around slowly, despite the light coming from the pond he couldn’t see the person's face.  It was way too dark.</p>
<p>“Okay then, follow me it’s this way.”  The figure walked past George into the darkness, George jumped and ran in the general direction of the man.  “Where are you going? You can’t see where you’re going can you?”  George felt like he was being taunted.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mr. I-can-see-in-the-dark man, but I don’t have night vision like you do.” George chuckled a little but then felt a strong force on his hand pulling him to his right.  The man had grabbed him and held George by the waist, “h-hey uhm s-sorry.”<br/>“For someone who managed to get past rank 2, you’re really easy to move around huh?” The man teased.</p>
<p>George panicked, “Uh-uhm yeah… I- wait. You watched me fight? What are you, a simp?” George chuckled at his joke while the figure seemed to let out some wheezes.  He let go of George and grabbed him by the hand.<br/>“Here, so you don’t get lost. Just follow me.” The man then proceeded to drag George around the area, it seemed like this man had the way memorized.  </p>
<p>“You know your way around pretty well huh? How long have you been in the palace?” George tried to make small talk but the man didn’t respond, “Well then… if you don’t answer me then I'll come back again, to annoy you.” George heard the man chuckle at the statement.</p>
<p>“Hm… And what if I don’t answer on purpose now? What will you do, knowing I want you to come back to me?”  George felt his face flush slightly, this man was dangerous… not to him but his heart. <br/>“You’ll just have to figure that out on your own, although since I’m in rank 1 it would be difficult to get free time.”  George hoped the man wasn’t looking at his reddened face in the dark.</p>
<p>“True but, as the prince, I’m allowed to ask whatever I want from the guards.”  George was puzzled by what the man said until he realized they were now out and in a brightly lit area.  The man had the gold lace mask that belonged to the prince. Everything suddenly clicked.</p>
<p>“Oh my god- I-”  George was awestruck, he had technically seen the prince’s naked body…  <br/>“It’s okay, You didn’t know.  Anywho, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow here again. Whether you want to or not.”  George heard him leave as he covered his face with his hands, his blush got all kinds of worse.  George’s face would put tomatoes to shame.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see him tomorrow…. I need to sleep, I might just be drunk still-” George knew the way back from where he was, he made it back in one piece and just passed out on his bed with the prince in his mind.</p>
<p>----------Clay----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the new guard in mind, clay figured he might be a weak point.  it was easy to get under his skin, and the guard seemed to be more emotionally vulnerable than the others.  Clay still had plans of escaping, this new ‘top-of-the-line’ guard just might be his way out of here.  Clay’s current guard was at his door searching for the young prince again.</p>
<p>“Your highness! Please stop wandering off and running to undisclosed locations! If your mother finds out you snuck out again she will have my head-”<br/>“It’ll be fine, besides you said your retiring now correct? Just relax it’s your last day”<br/>“Your highness! Heavens no! Even if it were my last day on earth I would protect you until my last breath.”</p>
<p>Clay smiled, the guards were too loyal and kind to the royal throne.  Although they loved the royal family they wouldn’t let Clay out of their sites most of the time, the fact that he managed to sneak out today was a miracle.</p>
<p>“Well, then I’m going to rest now” Clay opened his door and locked it when it closed. He slumped against the door and kept thinking.  ‘I guess I can only dream of escaping huh’ Clay proceeded to change and get ready for bed. He jumped into his sheets and slept for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>----------George, Morning----------</p>
<p>All of the guards had hangovers that morning, George was no exception.  “FUCK WHY DID WE DRINK SO MUCH-” “Don’t yell you’re making everyone’s headache worse you fucking asshole-” “Language” “Oh my fuck I’m getting fresh air”</p>
<p>The whole crew and friends needed to separate before they accidentally murder each other with their headaches.  People kept talking over each other which making George’s headache worse, he left along with some others to get water, “Do you mind if I have some Nick?” George asked while pointing at Nick's water bottle</p>
<p>“I mean sure but don’t you have somewhere to go early in the morning today? Mr. Rank 1” Nick teased while handing George his water.<br/>“You’re right, I’m gonna drink the rest of this and get ready, bye-” With that George ran as fast as he could to his locker, he heard Nicks whining from behind about wanting his water back but George didn’t bother to care about that. </p>
<p>After getting ready George started looking for where the Headmaster asked him to be. As he walked around his thoughts drifted back to the prince, ‘what was he doing so late without a guard? Do they just let him wander at night to the pond?’  George made it faster to the area than he had anticipated; he saw the Headmaster watching his every move.  </p>
<p>“Hello uhm… Headmaster-” “You may call me Vinnie, young George.” The head- Vinnie said with a big grin resting on his face when he looked at George. <br/>“Well Vinnie, what type of job do you wish for me to do? I know people in Rank 2 tend to go report to you or her highness but I have never heard of what kind of job Rank 1 does.”  George gave a small smile in nervousness, he truly didn’t think he could talk to her highness since what her son had said to him was still fresh in his mind.  </p>
<p>“Yes, well Rank 1 I supposed to be a little mysterious I guess.  You will need to follow me to the great hall, we have a guest waiting for us in there.”  He jumped up from his spot and began walking in the opposite direction of George.  They continued small talk until they made it to the Great Hall.  It never occurred to George that technically, the Great hall was where he has been eating his food.  George always called it the Cafeteria… not the ‘Great Hall’</p>
<p>At the moment the Hall was completely empty except for one person seated by himself in the middle,a green hoodie was slumped over tiredly.  As they got closer George realized it was the one person he didn’t want to see the most, Prince Clay.  George visibly stopped for a second, his hesitation to see the prince was very obvious.  </p>
<p>Clay got up and greeted both Vinnie and George kindly.  “My my, hello Vinnie.  Hello Gogy~” The nickname confused George a little, he didn’t know how the prince managed to get his nickname when he and his friends had only seen him once.  </p>
<p>“A nickname eh? Leave it to our prince researching his guards before meeting them.” Vinnie turned to George, “His highness here likes to read the information on guards Rank 2 and up, whenever a good candidate comes up and joins Rank 1 he checks to see if you are eligible enough to become one of his personal bodyguards.  Good job George! You are now officially one of the Prince’s Royal Guardsmen, this position is by far the hardest and you will be obligated to stay by his highness’s side until the day you die or retire.”</p>
<p>George was in pure shock, he couldn’t move and his mind was racing.  The words repeating in his head as if they were on a loop.  ‘One of the Prince’s Royal Guardsmen’ ‘One of the Prince’s Royal Guardsmen’ ‘One of the Prince’s Royal Guardsmen-’</p>
<p>“George? Are you okay?” Vinnie shook George on the shoulder a bit and he finally snapped out of it.  With no hesitation George bent down on one knee and looked down with a hand on his chest, “It would be an honour to serve you, my prince.  I will do my best and follow your every order, I stake my life on it.”  George looked at Clay where his eyes should be, the mask still covering his face made it a little hard but that didn’t matter.  </p>
<p>“Well, then I will hold you up to that statement, My knight.” With that Clay started walking away. Vinnie shoved George’s shoulder as if to tell him to follow him already.  Vinnie waves while walking away from the two.</p>
<p>----George &amp; Dream, The pond------</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what are we doing?” George looked at the flowers and picked at one of them.  They were at the pond again, Clay had gone swimming while George sat there making flower crowns from the surrounding overgrowth.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious, I’m collecting rocks at the bottom of the pool.  They’ll look good in my room.” A lie, Clay had gotten good at keeping secrets now.  He was collecting rocks because there was an opening at the bottom of the pool that led to somewhere outside these walls.  Clay figured that with a clutz like George it would be easier to escape the palace and live a life far away, better than being choked by these walls for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, is this what you normally do all day?”  George managed to make a flower crown that fit his head, he then turned to see Clay in the water again. “You didn’t even hear me did you?”  George let out a sigh and stretched out on the floor.  </p>
<p>His head leaned against the rocks Clay had laid down.  He started resting his head a little due to a small headache he had from last night, he was able to ignore it until now but it came back slightly worse than before.  It had been a while since Clay had come up from the water, a small sense of panic went into his mind and he peered over into the pond, as he stuck his head out Clay emerged in front of him pulling down on George's outfit.</p>
<p>Clay had decided it was a good idea to prank his poor Gogy, and he pulled him into the water.  Clay couldn’t stop laughing at the state of his Knight, his hands were over his mouth to contain his laugh.  He then looked down at his hands and remembered he wore the mask the whole time. </p>
<p>George was frustrated but couldn’t do much as his clothes got soaked and heavy.  He huffed a little and started getting out of the water.  Right when he got out Clay gave out a low whistle. George was confused until he remembered that his shirt was white and all his clothing clung to him in a not-so-family-friendly way.  George blushed and turned away from Clay’s vision. </p>
<p>“I hope you know I’m gonna have to go and change now right? Prince Clay, why did you pull me into the water?” George whined.  George could hear Clay coming out of the water too.</p>
<p>“It was funny in my opinion, plus it’s not like you can do anything against me.  All guards have to follow my orders because I’m the ‘defenceless’ prince.”  Clay started getting his clothing back on, “also no, I have classes soon.  Let’s start going back to the courtyard, you’ll dry up quickly don’t worry.” Clay paused then walked past a startled George. “Guards like you have it easy, all you do is follow orders and fight.  Why should I care if I’m being friendly with you all.  My bloodline doesn’t affect me as much as it does you.”</p>
<p>George knew there was more to being a guard than just following orders but decided it was a better option to just be quiet, the prince was unpredictable. </p>
<p>As George was learning how to properly guard the prince he had to also learn his schedule.  George was supposed to spend all day watching the prince, and most of the night he would stand guard at his door.  This Job was indeed difficult as George realized he would probably lose a lot of sleep due to the fact that there are only so many guards watching the prince.  </p>
<p>As nighttime arrived prince Clay had been testing George on what his schedule was.  Clay deemed it necessary to make sure George knew the schedule like the back of his hand.  </p>
<p>“You’re allowed in my room as I sleep but while I change it would be better for you to be facing the door, Also I would like for you to tell me tomorrow’s schedule again”  Clay opened his door and let George in.  <br/>“Shouldn’t I just wait outside? Sorry if it sounds rude but I wouldn’t want anyone to think I forced myself in here.” George turned towards the door so he wouldn’t have to look at the prince directly.</p>
<p>“Good question, I just would rather have a guard inside the room than have to actively try to get a guard inside when an emergency happens.  Once an assassin had snuck in while I changed, the guard outside was executed since the door was locked and he couldn’t ‘save’ me. I got one fucking scratch- oh sorry for the swear.”  Sometimes when Clay talks he goes into his own little world, George liked it when he could notice this.  </p>
<p>“Well I’m going to sleep, you should too. Goodnight”  George could hear the bedsheets moving, he turned away from the door and slumped down against it.  He couldn’t leave the room since he was still on duty but he also couldn’t just rest.  He rested against the door and eventually fell asleep a few hours later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>